season_touchfandomcom-20200213-history
Satsuki Tarano
'''Satsuki Tarano (タラノ咲月 Tarano Satsuki) is Mei's older sister, she is a collage student and attends Harukaze University.''' Personality Satsuki is a lazy, messy and terrible older sister, Mei often comes home to find the house a bomb sight and Satsuki asleep on the coffee table. Satsuki is a terrible cook Mei said once that ''"When I came home once I found the kitchen covered in tomato soup! Satsuki said that cooking is war and that the soup has won this battle" ''Despite that Satsuki tries to be a good big sister however fails in everything she does. Satsuki can be forgetful sometimes e.g. In Chapter 9 Mei had to deliver Satsuki's paper to her at Harukaze University. Satsuki can empathise with many things Mei often comes to talk to her about and in the sense of advice giving and understanding Satsuki is rather sensitive to these matters. Furthermore Satsuki can have a rather comedic and mischevious personality often teasing her younger sister as well as her friends when she first met Hanabi, Hanabi has mistaken her for Mei's mother rather than her sister which she still teases Hanabi about much to her embarrassment. Appearance Satsuki and Mei resemble one another a lot with their long brown hair and blue eyes. Satsuki wears red glasses she often wears a white long sleeved bussiness shirt with a green necktie, a red floral skirt and white shoes. Relationships Mei Tarano - Mei is Satsuki's younger sister and her techinical guardian she looks after Mei (or at least attempts to) she is shown to be terrible at house work however Mei doesn't mind. Mei turns to Satsuki whenever she is upset or needs advice e.g. When Naoki is revealed to be Thunder, Satsuki comforts her broken hearted sister. Daichi Tarano - Satsuki's father he has expectations of Mei and Satsuki academics wise and respects that both try their best. Himari Tarano - Satsuki & Mei's mother she is very kind and loving to animals. Both Satsuki & Mei resemble their mother having her long brown hair and blue eyes, Himari always writes letters to Mei & Satsuki when they arrive in a new country and when it comes to family she made Daichi promise they'd come home for holidays. Himari loves both her daughters and says despite how far away they are they are connected by their hearts. Mocchi - Mocchi grew to like Satsuki right away due to the fact she reminded her of her brother Neene who just like Satsuki tries to be a good older sibling but fails miserably. Satsuki does like Mocchi but the things that ticks her off about Mocchi is that she ends everything she says with "~chi" Yamato Yamada - Yamato is the grandson of the Yamada's sweets shop and attends the same University as Satsuki and has feelings for her and later they start to date in secret much to her sister's surprise and dismay that they hid it from her. Trivia *She is the oldest sibling out of all the Guardians. *She is one of the few known collage students. Category:Female Category:Secondary Characters